Enterprises that use a remote network management platform may interact with two or more computational instances thereof. Each of these computational instances may be dedicated to the enterprise and may provide discovery, service mapping, software management, helpdesk functions, and workflows (just to name a few capabilities) to the enterprise by way of web-based or other interfaces of the computational instances. Each computational instance may thus include one or more computing devices operating server functions and one or more database devices operating data storage and arrangement functions.
The enterprise may use more than one computational instance in order to develop and test new features and services before they are formally rolled out to the enterprise. Thus, the enterprise may use a production instance for actual live operations, and a testing instance (or a development instance) for trying out and adjusting the behavior of new features and services. Once the features and services on the testing instance are considered to be mature and reasonably defect-free, they may be deployed to the production instance.
But, at least in the case of service mapping, doing so by naively copying a service map from the testing instance to the production instance is compute-intensive and will often introduce errors. Thus, simple exporting of a service map representation from one instance to a file (or other representation) and then importing this file into another instance is not a viable solution in general.